


One of Those Days

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Supportive Partners, is it considered, nonverbal, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: It was these types of days that Jeremy hated.





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: when words aren't enough, meremine
> 
> I misinterpreted this at first but i’m just going to go with my interpretation ALSO projections’s…fun… And being unable to talk is so. annoying.

Jeremy crawled into his girlfriend’s bed and bundled the blankets around himself. He was in a strange mood today, and being around a lot of people didn’t really help it.

He had, however, texted Michael and Christine. He asked Christine if he could go over to her house and Michael to come over there as well.

“He hasn’t told me what’s wrong yet,” Christine mused, speaking to Michael.

Jeremy fumed quietly. He wasn’t mad at her, no, he was mad at himself. For not being able to speak. He’d tried to force himself to, but it wouldn’t work. It just happened to be one of those days he literally couldn’t talk.

“Jeremy? Buddy?” Michael tried.

Jeremy wanted to shout but instead he took out his phone. He tapped out a message and sent it to the group chat of him, Michael, and Christine.

_I can’t talk._

“What do you mean you can’t talk?” Michael asked, clearly confused. “Are you sick?”

Jeremy shook his head and tapped his phone’s screen, to emphasize.

His girlfriend and boyfriend shared a glance, still trying to figure it out.

“Are you… physically not able to talk?” Christine asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

Jeremy shrugged and typed out another message, but this one took longer than the last one.

_I want to talk. I tried a lot already. It just happens sometimes._

Jeremy sighed softly and dropped his head down on the pillow, eyes closed and brow furrowed in frustration. After a few moments, he felt Michael sit down next to him.

“Well, that’s okay,” Michael said.

Jeremy looked up. In the handful of times he’d gone nonverbal (it wasn’t often enough to cause concern or be remembered) anybody he had been around didn’t understand, occasionally brushing it off.

“Yeah!” Christine agreed cheerfully from the other side of him. “We don’t have to talk. We can just be here.”

Jeremy smiled gratefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hella tempted to title this 'words fail'
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
